The Aftermath
by TheyWillBeLegends
Summary: The team has successfully defeated Vandal Savage. That's it. Well... Not quite. A hero's job is never done. Though the team may split their seperate ways, they each still have more crime fighting to do! Not to mention any romance that might be involved...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOT or any of it's characters.**

 **Chapter 1: After the War**

The war is over. We won, of course. It feels like we spent so much time on that ship, with those people, that it's going to be hard to go back to normal life. But as far as "normal life" is concerned, we weren't gone for more than five minutes. We all ended up back on the rooftop where Rip Hunter gathered us for the mission, said goodbyes, and went home. And so far it _has_ been hard for me to get back to normal life. No more daring missions or exciting battles. No more throwing witty insults and puns back and forth with Leonard Snart. No more watching everybody else argue (especially Professor Stein and Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson). I couldn't help but feel lonely after all this time. Me, Sara Lance, The White Canary, feeling _lonely_ , of all things!

"Come on, Sara!" Laurel said. "Have some fun." Laurel had decided that, to cheer me up, we would go join the Green Arrow on a "mission", though I am pretty sure she set this up because she and Arrow kept disappearing while we fought. Though I had been fighting meekly, I was fighting. But, after a couple minutes, I dropped my bowstaff.

"Okay, you guys have to be getting bored of this," I remarked, rolling my eyes.

"What would you do if you had to cheer your sister up, then?" Laurel replied quickly, dropping her own weapon.

"I don't know, take her out for a drink or something!" My older sister smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

There was more than one reason I wanted to go to the bar. First of all, I love bars. But I especially love bar brawls, it... gives me some extra fighting practice *wink, wink*. The second reason I wanted to go to the bar is because Rip dropped us off in Central City. Central City is where quite a few of my teammates live, but there was one I was hoping I might see at the bar. Sure enough, he was there.

I really missed being part of a team. He was the team member I connected with mort, though. Who ever thought that Leonard Snart would be my friend of choice on _any_ team! I tried to 'run into' him a few times, but it was like he was avoiding me. _"Maybe he is avoiding me,"_ I thought. But then I thought of all the things we had been through together and I thought, " _How, I mean, why is he avoiding me? We almost died together!"_

It was true. That time when we almost died together, while dying of cold is not fun, was one of the best experiences I had with him. We talked about life experiences and what dying was like. It was the scariest and best part of our time on the Waverider. For a while I was pretty sure he felt the same way... But maybe not.

Apparently, my sister saw me looking at him while I was thinking and her face lit up. "That is just what you need, sis. A girlfriend or a boyfriend!"

I sighed. "Girlfriend, preferably," I turned to her as I tried to hide my obvious affection for Leonard. "You know I'm more into girls than guys."

"Oh, come on, sis! You just spent the last five minutes staring at that guy. You SO like him!" I laughed. "Could I have a more nosy older sister?"

"Nope! Go on, talk to him!"

Now that my sister was on my case, I knew she wouldn't stop bugging me until I went and talked to him. I decided to play it cool and grab a shot from the bar, then casually sit next to him on a tall stool.

"Snart," I nodded to him.

"Lance," he nodded back.

It was quiet for a long time, but my sister was sneaking glances at me and shaking her head to him, the universal sign for, "Talk to him!" But Snart beat me to it.

"So, Lance, why are you still here and... why is that girl staring at us?"

 _Breathe, Sara._ "I'm still here because my mom lives here and I wanted to visit her a bit longer. As for why my older sister is staring at me, I have no idea."

"That's your sis?" He said, questioningly. "You two look nothing alike."

"I know," I responded. "Funny, isn't it? Wait, where is she going?" I asked as I watched my sister get dragged out of the bar by a mysterious man pointing a gun at her head.

Leonard scowled. "This spells trouble." He said darkly as he got out of his seat and prepared to follow my sister. "You coming, Lance?"

I nodded. From my experience, that man probably wanted something. I was currently debating in my head, does he want me, or Queen?


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think he's going?" Sara asked me as we looked at the black car speeding away.

"If I were a criminal, I would definitely have a secret lair, someplace where no one else would think to look." I replied in my usual dry tone of voice.

She rolled her eyes, "I got that much, but it's not like we know where the lair is located."

"So specific. Beggars can't be choosers, Assassin."

"I bet the same person that said that said people couldn't change, and look at how wrong they were about that, Crook." She turned around and I smirked at her. Then we started to search the back alleys and streets. I sighed. "I think, we need a more effective method of searching."

"What do you suggest, then? I mean, if I were a crook I would have my secret lair in the darkest, least inhabited place possible, and I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure this is our best bet. Unless you wanna ask the police..." She said, turning toward me and giving me an exasperated look. I raised my eyebrows at her, as if I were saying, ' _R_ _eally?'._

"Does it _look_ like I want to go to the police, Assassin? But, I happen to know a couple people who might be able to help us."

"Who then, if you're so against talking to the police?"

"I know a guy..."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was really short, I will try to write more next time :)**

 **Reviews and suggestions for other stories are much** **appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Snart.

"You would _seriously_ rather take your chances with _The Flash_ than with the police?! Are you out of your MIND?!"

"The police are convinced I'm a no good criminal and will always be one. Barry Allen, on the other hand, thinks there is good in everyone and, if I tell him I've changed, _might_ just _might_ help us."

"Would you be lying, Crook?"

"It depends on who you ask, Assassin. But let's just pretend for a second that I asked you. What would you say?" He looked genuinely curious, so I answered.

I contemplated everything we had been through together and what he was like on the rooftop even before we really got to know each other.

"I think so. The whole reason you came is to see what you could steal from the past. But do you remember Russia? You convinced me not to shoot Stein. It's almost as if ... you're a hero." He pretended to gag and I laughed.

"I'm dead serious, too, Hero." I said, teasing.

"Watch your mouth, Assassin." He said, actually looking dead serious. I laughed him off then started walking, suddenly pausing in mid-stride.

"It just occurred to me that I have no idea where we are going." I did a pivot turn and gave Snart a _where the hell are we going?_ look.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that." He pointed down a street, "After you, Assassin."

"What a gentleman you are, Hero," I said, then walked right in front of him without hesitation. Even though he was behind me, I could hear him sigh slightly, then start walking behind me.


End file.
